Adventure of Love
by linkman456
Summary: Hi, it's linkman456 here presenting my new story: Adventure of Love! :D This story is about two teens who were friends since kindergarten, and they want their relationship to go to a whole new level. They both suffer many hardships along the way. Soon, both find themselves facing the truly hardest adventure... Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! :D I just want to say, thanks for reading… Well at least some of you. –groan- I really need to be noticed, but people aren't reading my stories. DX Anyways, here's my new story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was one, cold, summer night, while Naruto and Sakura were out on a walk.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you notice something?"

"Notice, what?"

"Between us?"

"About what?"

"Our relationship, it got closer."

"So."

That's when it happened. Sakura leaned forward to kiss, Naruto.

"Woah, sak-"

Before he could finish, he was interrupted by a kiss. A nice, soft, warm kiss. Naruto really enjoyed it. It lasted for about 10 seconds, before Sakura tried to push away. But, Naruto didn't want to stop now. So, he pushed forward, and leaned her against a wall with his hands on both sides of Sakura's head. That lasted for about 20 seconds, until Naruto released. Sakura face was blushed so hard, her face was fully red.

"um, I'm sorry" Naruto said as he turned around, but was stopped with a tug on the back of his shirt.

"No, It's ok, I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." Sakura said.

"Really?" Naruto said

"Yeah" Sakura smiled, with a lustful look.

"Well, we better get home, we have to get some rest." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Sakura said with this time a dirty smile.

"Oh… Um… Sorry, but I can't tonight."

" Oh, sorry. I understand. Well, see you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely! Wanna meet up at the Ramen Shop?"

"Tch, sure" Sakura said.

Both Naruto and Sakura walked their seprate Ways home to rest.

_Man, I can't wait for tomorrow!_ Sakura thought.

_I can already taste that delicious ramen!_ Naruto thought to himself.

To be continued

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Lol. Well, see you in chapter 2! review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, um, first of all a lot of people have been telling me my stories are too short. Thanks, I'll get right on to that! I want to say, I write A LOT. So I've backed down from writing a 50 page report to writing a good couple pages so here it is! Chapter 2 of Adventure of Love! Enjoy! (btw sorry I wasn't able to edit my first chapter on here, so yeah :T).**

* * *

Naruto was sleeping in, and he forgot all about meeting up with Sakura.

"Oh shit! I almost forgot!" Naruto said, running out the door. Naruto ran all the way to the ramen shop, where he soon found sakura.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for 2 ½ hours!"

"Sorry, over slept" Naruto said, as he put his hands behind his head.

"Ugh, well at least you didn't sleep the whole day!" Sakura said laughing.

"Whatever, lets get some ramen" Naruto ran into the shop, and quickly ran to his seat.

_I'd really like to knock some sense into this kid, but I can't hurt my future boyfriend! _Sakura thought, with a smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Okay? Well lets take this to go." Naruto said, as he grabbed a to- go box and left.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"How 'bout the beach?" Naruto asked

"Alright with me, lets swim, eat, lay in the sand, look at the sky, and watch the sunset!" Sakura said twirling around.

"But, I didn't pack a suit!"

"Who cares! That's why we have clothes!"

"Um… okay." Naruto said frowning.

"Why the long face? Lets have fun!" Sakura said, grabbing Naruto's arm and dragged him to the beach. First, Sakura jumped right into the water, making a beautiful dive. Naruto eyed up Sakura perfect body.

"Woah…" Naruto said, still traveling down to her legs.

"Um… Naruto? Snap out of it!" Naruto finally realized he was in his own little world, drooling over Sakura's goddess like body.

"Oh, sorry" Naruto said, quickly looking the other direction.

"Naruto, were you… checking me out?"

"No!... um… uh…" Naruto realized he had nothing to say. "Umf, fine I was." Naruto said and started to frown. Naruto thought he'd get a good punch in the face, but instead he got a huge blush from Sakura.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, Naruto now blushing.

"Y-Yes?" Naruto stuttered.

"Why look when you can feel?" Sakura said, with a smirk.

"Sakura! N-No!"

"Oh, come on Naruto! Last night was- was, something special. Why can't we have it again?"

"I'm just not ready." Naruto and Sakura frowned. Naruto wanted to brighten Sakura's mood, since this was their "date". So, Naruto splashed Sakura, on her chest. Naruto realized Sakura was wearing a white shirt, and now you can see right through it.

"N-Naruto!... Oh I see." Sakura said with a smirk. "You want to see what's under there, don't you?" Sakura's smirk then turned into a smile.

"No! I-I did that by accident." Naruto stared down at Sakura's chest, and saw everything. He the froze by the sight. Magnificent. That's all that went through Naruto's head. Naruto was too tempted. He reached out, and felt. It felt like nothing he's ever felt, before. "Oh, uh… um" Naruto began studdering.

'Naruto, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to be so innocent? If you want to rush… I do not mind." Sakura said smiling. Naruto ran, on to shore"

"Oh god. Naruto, wait up!" Sakura ran up to Naruto and yanked on his shirt, and it ripped.

"Gah!" Naruto screamed and fell to the ground, with a huge thud. Sakura then sat down next to where he fell.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. At least it wasn't your shirt!"

_Not yet._ Sakura thought.

"Anyways…" Naruto said, tuning to his back and stared at the sky, and watched the sunset. Sakura then lied next to Naruto.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Sakura cheered.

"Yes, just like you." Naruto said, with a smile.

"You trying to flirt?" Sakura aked.

"Maybe…" Sakura and Naruto both laughed. After they stopped, they both stared at eachother's eyes.

"I haven't realized, how cute your eyes are Naruto."

"Your eyes are so… so… sparkly." Really? That's all Naruto could come up with? Whatever, it still won a smile from Sakura. Naruto looked down, at Sakura's wet shirt again. He couldn't resist. Couldn't hold himself. He had to. Naruto threw himself onto Sakura.

"Uh yeah!" Sakura yelled. Naruto then made his lips touch the warm sensation he felt last night. He loved it.

"So, this is what you've been waiting for?" Sakura nodded. Naruto lifted Sakura up, and smashed his way in to the boys bathroom. He then carefully removed Sakura's shirt, and saw what he's been waiting to see, instead of looking through a piece of fabric. He loved the way they were perfectly round, and how they bounced each time he pushed her further up his arms.

"Are, you pleased?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Naruto said, a little too loud for people in the stalls to hear, that Sakura and Naruto were totally not aware of.

"What the hell?" One of the guys in the stalls said, and that's when Naruto and Sakura froze.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto said, quickly putting on Sakura's shirt, and ran out the door. Sakura had loved how strong Naruto was. She enjoyed being lifted by his long, muscular, tan arms. Naruto managed to run Sakura all the way to his house.

"Well, I had fun." Sakura said.

"Wouldn't you want to see the inside of my room, if you know what I mean?" Naruto said, with a smirk.

"Oh, definitely!" Sakura shouted, with excitement.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to his room, with Sakura right behind him.

"Well, here's my room, you can also call it the love session." Naruto teased. He plopped right on his bed with Sakura on his stomach, facing the ceiling. He then, slid his hand down her chest to her thighs. He grabbed Sakura's pockets, and pulled her pants down, revealing her panties.

"Mmm… Naruto." Naruto traveled his way back up, and pulled off her shirt once again. Sakura then crawled on top of Naruto, and began kissing him all over. Sakura reached out and pulled off Naruto's pants (his shirt is ripped). There was only one thing blocking them now, and that was their underwear. (dB) They both lached their hands on eachothers undergarments, and pulled them off. Naruto and Sakura both gasped.

"Naruto, it's so- so… Huge."

"And your's is just so perfect!" Sakura couldn't control herself. She jumped right onto Naruto and started doing a rocking pattern.

"Ugh, Sakura, faster!" Sakura obeyed, and was moving so fast Naruto gave a loud moan that sounded like "mmgaaa!".

"mmm…Oh!" Sakura kept on making little moans, as she continued. Skura stopped, when her legs finally became raw. Sakura was not finished. She scooted down and put her mouth up in between his legs.

"Oh, um… Sakura you don't have to."

"But, I want to." Sakura placed her lips onto Naruto's sensitive area, and slid it inside her mouth over and over.

"n, Sakura…" Naruto moaned. Sakura felt a warm sensation go down her throat, and she released. Sakura collapsed right next to Naruto, exhausted.

"How was it?" Sakura asked, with a smile.

"Nothing like I've ever felt before!" Naruto grinned. Naruto watched as Sakura's eyes closed, and she fell asleep. "night." Naruto said, and kissed her forehead, and went to sleep as well.

* * *

Naruto woke up, with Sakura right next to him.

"Morning." Sakura said.

"Morning." Naruto replied. Naruto had heard the door creek open, and saw his mother with a face as if she seen a ghost.

"Oh shi-"

"Naruto! Sakura! You're- you're!"

"Yes mom, we're in bed without clothes. My shirt ripped, and Sakura's shirt was wet, and she lost her house keys." Naruto tried to come up wit excuses, but his mom knew he was full of it.

"Sorry, mrs. Uzumaki." Sakura said, with a frown.

"Well, uh… ugh. You guys are almost adults, so I can't keep on treating you like kids. I guess it's alright." After Naruto heard that, he grinned, as if he had plotted a plan.

After Naruto and Sakura got dressed, they headed down the road, to find some breakfast.

"Hmm… So many to choose from." Naruto said.

"I know!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's wrist, and took him to the restraunt in French called "  
Dîner du couple. " It didn't sound very interesting, but Naruto knew it was his type of restraint when he saw the buffet.

"Oh yeah! Look at all that food!"

"Naruto, this is supposed to be romantic."

"Well, we already had that moment!" Naruto smirked. Naruto jumped into the store, and grabbed almost the whole buffet.

_Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Well, what did you think? yeah I know I'm a perve. w Well, was going to make it longer but I got lazy. Sorry. Also guest, Now you see I can get into a lot of detail. XD Well, hope to see you in chapter 3! Please review!


End file.
